1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in an automatic focus camera such as a photographic camera or a video camera.
2. Related Background Art
There has heretofore been proposed an automatic focus adjusting apparatus of the plural focal points detection type having in a photo-taking image field a plurality of areas which are the objects of focus adjustment (hereinafter referred to as the AF points) and designed to select any AF point therefrom and effect focus detection. For example, in a camera using an automatic focus adjusting apparatus of the passive type utilizing the natural light of an object, focus detection is effected at a plurality of AF points, and from the result of the focus detection at respective ones of these points, an AF point intended by a photographer is presumed and selected. The focus state of a photo-taking lens is controlled on the basis of the focus detection information.
According to a function of this kind, wherever in the photo-taking image field the position of an object may be, automatic focus adjustment is effected, an this leads to the advantage that the photographer can devote his efforts entirely to picturing and composition. In a single-lens reflex camera or the like, however, the photographer often uses the camera to pursue picturing as he wishes by a more unique photographing technique. In such a case, it is more preferable for the photographer himself to directly control the camera through some manual inputting means than to automatically effect the selection of the AF points by the camera. For example, when the camera is fixed to a tripod and operated, the technique of AF lock cannot be used and therefore, the AF point control by the photographer""s will is very effective. Also in such a composition in which an obstacle is present nearer than a main object, it is difficult to automatically discriminate between the two and therefore, the selection by the manual inputting of the photographer is preferable.
As described above, there are two methods of selecting one (or a few) AF point to be actually used in the control of the photo-taking lens from the result of focus detection at respective ones of a plurality of AF points. One is an automatic selecting method, and the other is an arbitrary selecting method based on the manual inputting of the photographer. There has already been proposed a camera designed such that two selecting means based on the above-described two selecting methods are provided together in a camera so that the photographer can arbitrarily change them. The construction in this case is, for example, as follows.
When a button provided in the camera for setting the automatic selecting method and the arbitrary selecting method is depressed when the camera is left as it is (an example of the indicated state of the outside indication at this time is shown in FIG. 18 of the accompanying drawings), the camera enters an AF point setting mode. FIG. 19 of the accompanying drawings shows an example of the indicated state of the outside indication at this time. This indicated state shown in FIG. 19 represents an automatically selected state, and shows that the camera is now in the automatically selected state.
When in the state of FIG. 19, the dial of the camera is rotated by 1 click to the right side, the camera comes to select the left outside AF point by the manual selecting method. FIG. 20 of the accompanying the outside indicated state at this time. As the dial is continuously rotated by 1 click each to the right side, the camera is changed over in such a manner as the left inside AF pointxe2x86x92the upper side AF pointxe2x86x92the central AF pointxe2x86x92xe2x86x92the lower side AF pointxe2x86x92the right inside AF pointxe2x86x92the right outside AF pointxe2x86x92automatic selection. Also, as the dial is rotated by 1 click each to the left side, the camera is changed over in such a manner as automatic selectionxe2x86x92the right outside AF pointxe2x86x92the right inside AF pointxe2x86x92the lower side AF pointxe2x86x92the central AF pointxe2x86x92the upper side AF pointxe2x86x92the left inside AF pointxe2x86x92the left outside AF pointxe2x86x92automatic selection.
When the AF points are selected in the manner described above and the other operating button is depressed, the AF point at this time is set. In such a case, the greater the number of the AF points becomes, the more operations become necessary to select the AF point. Still more operations will become necessary if the number of the AF points becomes greater in two-dimensional directions.
In the camera wherein the AF points are thus two-dimensionally disposed, there have also been proposed a camera using a track ball as an operating member for selecting the AF point, and a camera using an operating member capable of indicating two-dimensional directions. When these operating members are used, the AF point can be simply changed to a vertical direction or a horizontal direction and therefore, operability is markedly improved. These operating members are often disposed at a location easy for the photographer to operate while holding the camera, for example, on the back of the camera, in order to make the operability better.
One aspect of the application is to provide an automatic focus camera which can prevent the malfunctioning of inadvertently changing an area for detecting the focus state and moreover can improve the operability of changing the area.
One aspect of the application is to provide an automatic focus camera which can prevent the malfunctioning of inadvertently changing an area for detecting the focus state.
One aspect of the application is to provide a camera provided with a focus detecting circuit for effecting focus detection in a plurality of different areas in an image field, and a focus adjusting apparatus having an automatic mode for automatically selecting predetermined one of the results of focus detection in the plurality of areas and effecting focus adjustment, and an arbitrary mode for selecting any one of the plurality of areas and effecting focus adjustment, the camera being provided with:
a change operating member for changing the area in the arbitrary mode;
a changing circuit for changing and setting the selected area by the operation of the change operating member; and
a control circuit for effecting the changing and setting of the area in the changing circuit by the operation of the change operating member in an in-focus state when the mode is the automatic mode.
One aspect of the application is to provide a camera provided with a focus adjusting apparatus having a focus detecting circuit for effecting focus detection in a plurality of different areas in an image field, a mode setting member for selecting an automatic mode for automatically selecting predetermined one of the results of focus detection in the plurality of areas, and an arbitrary mode for selecting any one of the plurality of areas, and a driving circuit for driving an imaging lens in conformity with the result selected during the automatic mode, and driving the imaging lens in conformity with the result of detection detected by the focus detecting circuit in the area selected during the arbitrary mode, the camera being provided with:
a change operating member for changing the area in the arbitrary mode;
a changing circuit for changing and setting the selected area by the operation of the change operating member;
a judging circuit for judging whether the result of the detection by the focus detecting circuit after the lens driving by the lens driving circuit when the mode is the automatic mode is an in-focus state; and
a control circuit for effecting the changing and setting of the area in the changing circuit by the operation of the change operating member when it is judged by the judging circuit that the result of the detection is the in-focus state.
One aspect of the application is to provide a camera provided with a focus detecting circuit for effecting focus detection in a plurality of different areas in an image field, and a focus adjusting apparatus having an automatic mode for automatically selecting predetermined one of the results of focus detection in the plurality of areas and effecting focus adjustment, and an arbitrary mode for selecting any one of the plurality of areas and effecting focus adjustment, the camera having:
a change operating member for changing the area in the arbitrary mode;
a changing circuit for changing and setting the selected area by the operation of the change operating member; and
a condition circuit for making the conditions under which the functions of the changing circuit when the mode is the arbitrary mode and when the mode is the automatic mode are effective different from each other.
One aspect of the application is to provide a camera provided with a focus detecting circuit for effecting focus detection in a plurality of different areas in an image field, and a focus adjusting apparatus having an automatic mode for automatically selecting predetermined one of the results of focus detection in the plurality of areas and effecting focus adjustment, and an arbitrary mode for selecting any one of the plurality of areas and effecting focus adjustment, the camera having:
a change operating member for changing the area in the arbitrary mode;
a changing circuit for changing and setting the selected area by the operation of the change operating member; and
a control circuit for effecting the response of the changing circuit to the operation of the change operating member when the change operating member is operated a plurality of times.
One aspect of the application is to provide a camera provided with a focus detecting circuit for effecting focus detection in a plurality of different areas in an image field, and a focus adjusting apparatus having an automatic mode for automatically selecting predetermined one of the results of focus detection in the plurality of areas and effecting focus adjustment, and an arbitrary mode for selecting any one of the plurality of areas and effecting focus adjustment, the camera having:
a change operating member for changing the area in the arbitrary mode;
a changing circuit for changing and setting the selected area by the operation of the change operating member; and
a control circuit for effecting the response of the changing circuit to the operation of the change operating member when the change operating member is operated for a predetermined time or longer.